


He's Got the Way of the Hurricane

by LastQueenofMars



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Client to Lovers, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex, chubby chasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastQueenofMars/pseuds/LastQueenofMars
Summary: "I wish...for my crush to notice me," she began softly. "Under normal circumstances, I don't think he would see me...like that, so...I'd like help." Once she was satisfied with her story, she nodded and furrowed her brows. "Would that be possible?"He wasn't some love guru! He didn't think much about romance at all. Honestly, he loved his lounge more than he loved himself. Still, he couldn't say no to Karen. She was obviously in love with this person and lovesick girls were the perfect targets. He stroked his chin thoughtfully to feign uncertainty. "Well, it is quite a tall order, but I would be remiss if I didn't attempt to try. But what would you offer me?"
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Intro: My OC

**Author's Note:**

> I'd posted this before it was finished but now that Azul's birthday is rapidly approaching, I think it would be easier to do it now while it's complete. This first chapter is going to be an introduction to my OC so you can get an idea of what she's like.
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @fae_flower! I love you! Thank you!

**Karen Amegawa**

**Gender:** Non-Binary

 **Age:** 17

 **Birthday:** June 17

 **Sign:** Gemini + Cancer Cusp

 **Height:** 179

 **Eye Color:** Dark Brown

 **Hair Color:** Blonde

 **Homeland:** Kanaloa Isles (Hawaii Inspired)

 **Family:** Two fathers and a little brother 

**Dormitory:** Octavinelle

 **Year:** Second

 **Class:** 2-B

 **Club:** Baking

 **Best Subject:** Flying 

**Dominant Hand:** Left

 **Favorite Food:** Salmon Sashimi

 **Least Favorite Food:** Processed Meat

 **Dislikes:** Dogs

 **Hobby:** Baking and Cooking

 **Talent:** Dancing (Ballet)  
 **Personality:** Karen is a force of nature to be reckoned with. She loves intensely, protects fiercely, and even hugs ferociously. Don’t be confused by her excitable nature. Karen has a very soft side that she is willing to show to her family. She’s impulsive, courageous and commits herself to too many things. Always selective and quick to temper, Karen is very emotional and deep with her feelings. She likes to bother Azul much to his dismay but she’s free labor so he allows it.

Shoutout to my [Best Friend](https://twitter.com/gqmercury) for the photo reference! Please visit her twitter!


	2. The Proposition

“Your next appointment is here,” Jade said, gently knocking on his boss’ office door. He stood there for a moment as he watched Azul write something in his datebook. His stormy blue eyes were trained on the numbers before him. _Scritch, scritch, scritch._ He often devoted to concentrating on his work and finishing every thought before moving onto the next. Azul held up a long leather finger, indicating that he was aware of Jade's presence. Jade gave him a slight nod even though there was no way the shorter man had even seen it. Behind him, the client shifted on her feet nervously. 

Since the merger with Spellman Women’s College, there’d been a large influx of new students who kept Azul’s side hustle just barely alive. Most students were usually wary about visiting the Mostro lounge for business after the incident. Last year’s freshmen warned the girls of what would become of them if they ever made contracts they couldn’t keep. If Floyd's clinginess and Jade’s quasi-violent threats didn't scare them off, then surely coming face to face with the man behind the legend would. 

People can be desperate, though. When put under pressure, there's nothing a human won't do to fulfill a selfish wish. This human was no different. She was just as scared as the others and just as shy. The way she kept her distance from Jade even as they waited for Azul's permission to enter indicated that she would be an easy target. Jade glanced back at her. Her deep blue eyes stayed trained onto her shoes. In her hand was a lunch box shaped like a blue dog. At least...Jade assumed it was a dog. Perhaps she stopped by before having lunch? The crest on her arm gave away that she was a part of their dorm. That only piqued his curiosity even more. Most of the newbies in their dorm are warned of the 'sea witch' of Octavinelle. And yet, here she was. "Send them in," Azul, purred. In that moment, Jade and the student's eyes connected. A hopeful smile briefly graced her lips and her cheeks turned crimson. She wasn't excited when he first met her. 

"Please, have a seat," Azul stood for her and gestured to the loveseat rather than the chair beside his desk. He bowed slightly. The second year slowly entered his lair, letting the gentle scent of sea salt and ocean breeze envelope her. To the left was an aquarium filled with tropical fish, most of which she could name right off the bat. They swam along happily and provided bursts of color in the otherwise cool-toned office. The royal plum shag rug beneath her feet tickled her ankles as she inched towards the black pleather loveseat. She smoothed her skirt and sat down. Immediately, she began to sink down into it. Aside from the burbling of the fish, the only thing she could hear was her heart jackhammering in her chest. _This is it,_ she thought. _I'm really doing this._ She giggled nervously as the couch suddenly interrupted her anxious mental chatter. Azul gave her an innocent smile as he sat in the armchair across from her. It gave him the last bit of height he needed to complete the intimidating yet casual aura he wanted. "You are Amegawa-san, yes?"

"Y-yes! You can call me Karen...I'm used to that," she admitted. Her fingers mussed with the straps on her lunch box, but she committed herself to look at her senpai directly. "Only if you want…" the bright lights in the office were so different from the lounge and much more flattering than anything in the dorms or hallways. His pearly white hair seemed to shimmer and accentuate his round face that made it difficult to turn away. Unlike most of the guys she'd met, he had a baby face that made him charming. High cheekbones, smooth skin, and even his beauty mark were all lovely compliments to him. And yet, those sultry and sharp eyes kept most on their feet. Those beguiling eyes that made her knees weak even now drew her in like a powerful whirlpool, leaving her at the mercy of nature. She couldn't escape even if she wanted to.

"Karen-san. I do believe I've seen you around campus. I've been told you started a baking club too. You're pretty active for a second year," he said, leaning in closer. Karen instinctively scooted closer despite the glass and metal coffee table being in the way. "And yet there is something you don't have? How can I help?" Azul smirked cheekily at her. Karen was tongue-tied. There was no way this would work. The lump in her throat felt massive. Could she just...run away? That's an option, right? This wasn't a whirlpool; it was a hurricane. The rumors and horror stories of the sea witch swirled in her mind, violent and turbulent. But here she was in his eyes, lost and at peace. Karen cleared her throat and began.

"I wish...for my crush to notice me," she began softly. "Under normal circumstances, I don't think he would see me...like that, so...I'd like help." Once she was satisfied with her story, she nodded and furrowed her brows. "Would that be possible?"

Azul tried to keep his eyebrows from shooting up in surprise. It's not every day that someone asked for relationship help. There were some who asked for information on a crush, but not much in actual matchmaking. He wasn't some love guru! He didn't think much about romance at all. Honestly, he loved his lounge more than he loved himself. Still, he couldn't say no to Karen. She was obviously in love with this person and lovesick girls were the perfect targets. He stroked his chin thoughtfully to feign uncertainty. "Well, it is quite a tall order, but I would be remiss if I didn't attempt to try. But what would you offer me?"

Karen perked up as if a switch flipped. _Hah? She's smiling?!_ "Ah, actually, I wanted to share something with you." She sat her lunchbox onto the table. The blue dog's black eyes stared up cutely at him. She unzipped the box and pulled out a plastic container and a plastic fork. Now, Azul was really confused. Karen opened the lid, revealing a sliver of cake. The two layers were purple while the outside was decorated with light grey and deep violet water lilies. Nestled in the middle was an octopus with chibi eyes. He was taken aback by the immaculate handiwork of the frosting. Not a single flower was out of place nor was the sides of the cake smushed. Even the octopus was perfectly symmetrical and not uneven in any way. He must have gasped in awe because Karen's toothy grin got bigger. "Please, try some...I made it for you."

"Ah, my dear...cake is not a sufficient form of payment, no matter how pretty it is-"

"Please! This is just proof of concept. A prototype." She quickly offered the fork along with the cake, leaving him no choice but to accept both. _Prototype?_ Azul conceded her plea and took a bite. Now, he truly couldn’t hide his surprise. The flavors of the cake blindsided him. The middle frosting layer had sea salt caramel while the cake layers were rich and moist chocolate. The frosting only complemented the overall taste with a subtle rum flavor. Azul shook his head incredulously. _This is too good. What is she up to?_

"Are you offering the recipe?" Azul cut his eyes at her suspiciously. He was more than willing to pay the price to take it. Karen blushed deeply, seemingly pleased by his reaction.

"Actually, I want to offer myself. Er, uh! That is, I would like to work for you. Since my wish is extreme, it's only fair that I provide you with something that can make money, right?" There had to be something else to this. How could she freely give her wares to him in exchange for a simple hookup with her crush? Though, the profits from having a cake like this would…

"It's a deal," Azul said, taking a second bite, this time much bigger than the last. "This cake would be perfect for the lounge!" He set the cake down, already regretting not taking another bite. He produced a contract. "You will work for me for...let's say three months. Your goal is to get your crush to admit their feelings for you and earn a kiss of true love. Are we clear?”

"Crystal! Th-thank you senpai!" Karen stared longingly at Azul's gloved hands as he signed his name. As he handed the document over, she didn't hesitate to sign it. _She seems so eager. Perhaps she really is just smitten._ The contract disappeared and Azul chuckled deeply. 

"How about we get you acquainted with the lounge?" He placed the lid carefully on the cake for later and stood up. Karen immediately rose from her seat too, brimming with excitement. Seeing someone like her so excited to work made his smile a bit genuine. Azul offered an arm to her and she glanced at him. Once he gave her confirmation, she slid her arm through his. He thanked his foresight to wear taller shoes today for they were nearly the same height. "First, let's formally introduce you to Jade and Floyd." 


	3. The (Totally Fake) Date

**Week Two of Twelve**

"Angelfish! Could you please fill this order for the boss?" Floyd strolled into the kitchen with a slip of paper for her. The scent of baked goods wafted through the air and drowned his senses. He could swear that he could taste the flaky and buttery croissants on his tongue. He stopped short. Karen was gliding all over the kitchen, prepping the next batch of baked goods for the oven. She didn't even miss a beat as she took the slip and stuck it onto the queue of other orders. "He says he really likes those cupcakes you made last time. Yanno, the ones with the whipped cream frosting?" 

It isn't until she put the last slice of premade pie onto the tray and sent it out that she approached Floyd. "Reely? Ah, that makes me happy! But...didn't he also like the double fudge cookies too?" 

Floyd leaned on the counter as he watched Karen gingerly take two cupcakes from the display case and placed them on a saucer. He hummed softly as he studied her careful fingers and the calm concentration in her eyes. If it wasn't for Azul, he probably would have bumped into Karen just to see her get upset. When she puffed her cheeks out in frustration, he always got a good chuckle out of it. At first, when they met, he assumed she was a lost and innocent little guppy. She shied away from him and Jade for the first few days but when she warmed up to everyone, it was as if she was a different person. "Ufufu~ And the pie...and the brownies. Azu-chan likes everything you bake! You seem to have him and everyone hooked!" Karen paused slightly and blushed.  _ She is not subtle. _

"I pride myself on my work, don't you? Besides, if I don't do well, then I won't get my end of the deal." As soon as she said it, she immediately regretted it. The Leeches have been very nosy with her contract to Azul. So much so that Karen had to avoid bringing it up in the first place. As it was, Azul had been trying to come up with the right way to approach this mystery person. How do you convince a stranger to date another? Azul binge watched tons of rom coms from  _ To All the Buoys I Loved Before  _ to classics like  _ The Princess and Me. _ Unfortunately, Azul insisted on taking extensive notes rather than simply enjoying the movie. 

"Who was the lucky person you want to be with? Her name slips my mind…"

"Ehehehe! Nice try, Floyd. I never mentioned their name." She stuck her tongue out and winked at him. "Better luck next time." Karen placed a drink onto the platter with the cupcake just as Jade came in. "Done and done!" She wiped her hands onto her apron before lifting the serving tray up. 

"Actually, Karen-san, Azul asked for you to personally serve him," Jade hummed, placing his hands behind his back. He glanced at Floyd who didn’t hide the devilish grin on his face. 

"E-eh?! He's never…!" Karen shook her head in disbelief. 

"Ah, but today seems to be different. Perhaps he wants to thank you personally for your hard work?" Jade innocently placed an arm around her shoulder. Floyd then took her other side, holding her waist. “You’ve been here only two weeks and we’ve seen our humble little lounge make madols hand over fist.”

“You’re a total starfish, Angelfish! Azul would be crazy not ta praise ya!” The twins started to lead her out of the kitchen and towards Azul’s usual spot in the lounge. 

“But I look a mess…I can’t go over there an-” Karen was pushed closer to Azul’s table. Her hands trembled and her knees shook as she sat his order down onto the table. “G-Good afternoon, Azu-senpai…” Her voice cracked and squeaked as she tried not to bail out on him. Her boss smiled at her and tilted his head.

“Hello, Karen-chan. How are you today?” 

“F-fine! Peachy! W-well, I should get back to work…”

“Actually, would you mind having a seat? I want to talk to you.” He patted the seat next to him in the booth. Today he was dressed a bit more casually. His hair was pushed back, and his dress shirt was about three buttons open. Azul looked up at her from above his glasses. “That is, if you don’t mind.”

“I do! I mean, I don’t.” She quickly corrected herself and sat down next to him. His warmth was so inviting, and Karen scooted closer to him. Now that she could see him this close, she noticed that the buttons on his shirt seemed a little...tight. She blushed slightly. “S-so...what’s up?” She asked. Azul licked a bit of the frosting off the first cupcake. He adored the fluffy cream that was topped with a single fresh berry. Karen blushed as he swirled his tongue around the cupcake top before eating the cherry on top. A pleased hum of approval broke her trance.

“Yes, I was thinking about our contract. You have been a great asset to the lounge and I’m thankful for that,” He took a bite and wiped his mouth subtly. “But we haven’t made any progress on what you wanted. You haven’t mentioned this crush of yours yet so it’s making things slower than usual.”

“Ah,” Karen said, mentally cursing herself. She wasn’t ready to deal with that just yet. “Well, you see...I was worried about...dating.” 

“Is that so?” he finally turned to her. Really, whatever happened after the contract’s fulfillment didn’t interest him. He wouldn’t have asked about it considering he’d get her labor if this fell through. Still, Azul was suspicious about Karen’s neglectfulness. “Well, I suppose that would make my work difficu-”

“Can I practice on you?” Azul choked on his spit. He wasn’t expecting her to ask him of all people. “You’re…” she stopped short to think through her words. “You’re a lot like him.” Karen pulled the cherry from the second cupcake and popped it in her mouth. His slight pout made her giggle and revel in his reaction.

“I was going to eat that,” Azul huffed at her and sipped his drink. “Ahem. So, you think I’m the best stand in for your crush?”

“Absolutely! You're smart, handsome, chubby-”

“What?”

“What? Anyway, wouldn’t it help in getting to know me better so you can use that information on him?” Karen pressed her index fingers together as she spoke. 

Azul tapped his chin thoughtfully. Perhaps he had neglected to see if he was on track with Karen’s own dating abilities. “Hm. Fair enough. A bit of practice sounds like a fair request. But it will mostly be an interview to see how I can help. Understood?” 

“Yes, senpai! I’ll text you when and where, alright? We can go out soon!” Karen’s smile was sunny and hopeful. A blush formed on his cheeks as she had a mini celebration. Azul could barely get a word in edgewise as Karen cleared the table for him. He didn’t even realize he had finished his meal.

**Week Three of Twelve**

Why were his hands so sweaty? _This was just an interview. With a girl. It’s just Karen. It’s nothing personal, it’s just business,_ he thought. He gripped the leather gloves in his hand tightly. Would it be weird if he wore them to a dinner date? It was only now that he realized how underprepared he was for this. Azul stood in front of his mirror, analyzing his look: a completely purple suit. Coupled with the fedora it sort of made him look a bit sleezy. “Is the chain too much?” He asked, turning to the tweels.

Jade opened his mouth to say something but Floyd spoke up instead. “Nah, boss! You look great! A real ladykiller!” He laughed and slapped his knee. “Go on, tell ‘em, Jade!”

“Well, uh…” Jade rubbed the back of his neck slightly. “You know I’m not good with fashion and dating and uh…” He covered his mouth and giggled softly. 

“Thank you. You both are so supportive,” Azul rolled his eyes and started to strip. Floyd started to catcall him and whistle. “Keep it up and I’ll serve you _both_ up for dinner.” 

“E-eh?! Why me?” Jade gasped.

“I wouldn’t want to split up a family,” Azul glowered and threw the jacket at them.

“Aww, come on, you don’t wanna get rid of us! Especially when we’re the ones who know a secret about Angelfish~” 

“Excuse me?” Azul groaned and turned to his friends. “You knew something the whole time and didn’t tell me? Now I am really trying to find a reason not to fillet you.” He unbuttoned his shirt only to get more cheers from his two stooges. 

“That’s the chubby octobaby we know! Why bother wearing a suit when you can just show off those love handles? Ufufu!”

“Shut up, I’m not joking nor am I in the mood for your teasing!” Their boss covered himself up and turned away. His voice broke slightly, and he could feel a lump rising in his throat. It was bad enough that he had gained more weight but now that his clothes were getting tighter, he felt like absolute shit. 

“Aww, don’t get your tentacles in a knot about it! Chubby guys can still find love!” Jade punched Floyd’s arm and shook his head.

Jade rose from his place on the bed and went to the closet. “I think you’ve said enough. Azul, you should wear that blazer you like. The lilac one?” Once he found what he was looking for, Jade showed Azul. “You always looked good in pastels.”

Azul couldn’t stop the blush that crept up to his ears. Sometimes, he really did wonder why he kept the company he did. His friends weren’t the kindest guys at RNC and yet, the warm and genuine smile Jade and Floyd gave him made him feel safer...when they weren’t pissing him off at least. 

He got a glance at himself in the mirror. His tummy hung out slightly from over his pants which were clinging to his thighs and ass. It wasn’t fair! Most of the men at RNC had shed their childhood fat like it was nothing. And yet, he could barely get far during gym and ended up short of breath when working out. He wasn’t an athlete, sure, but he felt some type of way when people valued guys fit, trim and better than him. Fuck, he was going to cry again and this time, he wasn’t sure if he could stop it. There was no way he could face anyone like this. He squeaked in surprise as Jade pulled him into a hug. The taller boy rubbed his back comfortingly.

“There, there,” he crooned. “It’s going to be alright...maybe.”

“I want to hug Azzy too!” Floyd glomped onto them both, causing the three of them to tumble onto the floor. “You’re gonna have fun on your date!”

\----

Karen didn’t want to put Azul out of his way for their first date. She also wanted to do something special for the night. Though, she didn’t really know what else to do either. Was it too forward to invite him to her room for movies? Maybe next time. It took her longer than she wanted to even decide on a picnic. Basket in hand, she waited by the mirror leading to the beach. Her mind started to worry about everything. What if this was a bad idea? What if he didn’t like her? What if he stood her up? Karen didn’t want to entertain the thoughts but how could she not when she begged the Leeches for anything they knew about Azul. They were unnaturally helpful and fed her what they could, but…

“Karen, there you are. I hope you weren’t waiting long.” Azul nodded slightly and smiled at her. He could see the way her eyes twinkled when he appeared. Did that usually happen? No, he must have been mistaken. And yet…

Karen wasted no time in taking his arm. “Hi, Azzy! Not at all, I just got here.” She gave his forearm a gentle squeeze. “You look amazing! Y-you always do but...I like seeing you in casual clothes.” The compliment made him relax under her touch. Azul’s cheeks flushed red. He felt a bit silly for worrying about how he looked around her. She appreciated how he dressed all the time so what would make him so insecure? 

“T-Thank you…you look beautiful today.” His eyes briefly glanced to her plump and glossy lips before shifting back to her eyes. He could easily get lost in them. Karen shied away from his gaze and cleared her throat. She couldn’t lose control right in the middle of the mirror hall!

“A-ah! Uhm...I decided that we could just hang out by the beach today. Would that be alright?” 

“Of course, Karen. It’s refreshing to see a woman take the initiative.” He let Karen lead him through the mirror. 

“Uwaaa? Really?! I guess I’m in luck then, ehehe.” They reached the other side and met with a gorgeous view of the sun close to setting. There were some beachgoers lingering around, playing volleyball and swimming. Karen was already pulling him along to find the perfect spot to sit. From behind, he noticed how beautiful her hair was. It was a dazzling dark blonde with natural curls. Her brown skin seemed even warmer thanks to the sun’s rays. Azul was nearly out of breath just from admiring her. _Damn it,_ he thought. _This isn’t good._

He had been trying to tamp down his feelings since she walked into his office. Azul rarely thought about romance because of how busy he was with the lounge and being the dorm leader. And yet, Karen flipped a switch in him. Her laughter was contagious, her smile was mesmerizing and worst of all, she was an amazing chef. It wasn’t a coincidence that he was thicker since she was hired. It became pretty clear when he ordered her baked goods back to back that she’d hit his soft spot quite quickly. He loved to eat and Karen was providing him with such amazing things to try. Azul was lost in his thoughts until he bumped into Karen who had stopped. 

“I think this is a good spot,” She said. Karen pulled the blanket out from under her arm and swiftly placed it down on the soft white sand . They were a little far from other people which Azul was a bit thankful for. He wanted as much alone time with Karen as possible. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to spend time with a friend, right? Right. Once she was seated, Azul sat next to her. She stared out to the horizon with a wistful yet longing look in her smile. “It’s beautiful out there,” she murmured. “It reminds me of home.”

“Ah, that’s right...you’re from the Kanaloa Isles. That’s quite far from where I grew up.”

“Yeah, it is...It makes it difficult to go home for the winter break,” She said, nodding.

“What’s it like?” He asked gently, not wanting to make her sad. “I hear it’s warm there all year round.”

“Mmhm! We mostly get hot or warm weather, but I never really cared for it that much. Our beaches have pinkish sand unlike anywhere else. It makes the sea even more breathtaking.” She closed her eyes and smiled wider. “It was like stepping on fine silk. And the trees had these fruits called Kwelas too!”

“Kwela fruits are rare to find anywhere else! I remember tasting them as a child. Though, my mother added sugar to it and-”

“It tasted extremely bitter, didn’t it?! Adding sugar ruins it!” Karen gasped. “My papa taught me that early on. You only add sugar if you wanna prank someone.”

“Is that so? Ah, I wish I could try some properly.”

“Well, you’re in luck!” She winked and opened up the basket. Azul was blindsided by the aroma that wafted from inside. She had made lunch! He blushed slightly and tried not to stare at what was inside. And yet, his mouth was already watering. That familiar scent of grease hit the back of his tongue. There was no way she could have been lucky enough to make fried food for him. The tweels. Why would she cook all this for him though? “Papa sent me a care package with some kwelas!”

Karen pulled out a kwela. She offered it up to Azul to get a better look. He held it in his hand and inspected it closer. It was a gradient pink and orange and covered in small dimples. He ran his fingers along the skin and felt slight fuzz on it. “Amazing…”

“You can eat it as is too.”

“Are you sure? You don’t mind?”

“Of course not! Please go ahead.” Azul was about to ask what she wanted in return but the excitement on her face made him think twice. Karen was offering something to him because she wanted to share this moment with him. That’s what people do on dates, right? He took a bite, letting the soft fruit linger on his tongue. His eyes widened and he turned to her. “I know, right?! It soo good!”

“It’s so sweet and juicy but not overbearing either! And the skin is soft but not mushy! It... it’s delicious…” Azul covered his mouth, overwhelmed by how different it tasted to all those years ago. “Karen...I don’t know what to say…” He couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. Why was he crying? Now, he felt even more embarrassed than before. Karen waited patiently for him. She didn’t even say anything. All she did was hold his free hand.

He remembered when he first tried the fruit. He begged his mother to bring it back from her trip to the South and she was only able to bring back one. Nobody really knew how to prepare it so they put it in a desert. It was incredibly salty and disappointing. When he ate it, a wave of sour melancholy overcame him, and he cried for the rest of the night. Azul had vowed to never eat it again no matter what. If it wasn’t for Karen, he would have never been able to taste it in its genuine form. The sadness he felt that night compared to the elation of now...it made him vulnerable. “I-I’m sorry,” he quickly said, wiping his tears. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me, Azul. It’s okay.” Karen held his hand and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles. He was taken aback by her boldness. Was this alright to do? “You wanna have lunch now?” 

“Y-yes,” he whispered. He was kind of hungry and a part of him was excited to see what she had made. “Please.” Karen nodded and pulled out the first container. 

“I wasn’t sure what to make so I kind of went nuts…” She admitted. The first one was filled with korokkes. They were all perfectly intact and didn’t even get soggy from the steam. _Not good. This is not good at all,_ Azul’s hand trembled as he picked one up. It was still hot and flaky too. When he sunk his teeth in, it crunched loud enough to cover up his satisfied moan. He didn’t even care that this one had small bits of veggies in it. It was so...delicious. It didn’t take him long to finish it in a few bites. “So... what do you think?” 

Azul grabbed another and eagerly ate it. Karen beamed with pride as he gobbled down her cooking. This korokke was a mix of tuna and shrimp. Unfortunately, his moans came in between bites too. The marrying flavors were nearly orgasmic. “I’m glad you like them! I baked everything rather than frying it.” Karen blushed a bit as she nibbled on one of her own. She really wasn’t a fan of fried food. Once the container was finished, she opened the next container filled with chicken fried steak. Azul was already chowing down on it too. 

“Amazing…” he mumbled, taking a drink from the basket. _She truly is someone who I'd love to..._

“Eheh thank you! I pride myself in-oh my.” Karen gasped softly, staring at Azul’s lap. He didn't realize that a bulge was rising in his pants as he stuffed himself silly. His thin shirt was already starting to rise and expose his blushing pink belly. Karen suddenly placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed it. Azul paused for a moment before opening his legs for her. "I-I'm sorry...I should take responsibility for this…" He whimpered softly, unable to meet her eye. Her hand was so warm on his sensitive tummy and it only made his hips buck.

She slowly unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. It throbbed in her hand and stiffened even more. "Ahn...Karen…" his voice was quiet and pleading. 

"Please...don't stop eating, okay?" She rested her head into his lap and gave gentle kisses to his stomach. "You're so soft...just like mochi…" Karen cooed, squeezing his cock slightly. Azul shivered and tried to focus on whatever he could get his hands on: French fries, chicken, shrimp tempura. He bit down into the crispy goodness and shivered with pleasure. His mind was hazy with lust and gluttony. Karen groped and bit down on his soft tummy. 

"Nnh...please...d-don't…" his mouth was full of food. Karen didn't heed his cries and jerked his cock faster and faster. He was already dripping precum and Karen dutifully swirled her tongue around his cock. She went back to biting and kissing near his belly button. She left lovely red hickeys on his skin. "I-I can't...I'm close…" 

His words were cut off by a kiss on his lips. Karen's lips were so soft and tender. Azul melted into her touch and moaned deeply as he shot his load. He wasn't a stranger to being kissed or even jerked off. He and the tweels had been friends since childhood. They’d relied on one another during times of hormone induced curiosity.

But something about Karen's kisses and heavy petting felt even better. Maybe it was because she was meant for another? Maybe it was because he had started to like her. No, he just liked her tenderness. That's it. 

Azul's cum covered the inside of her hand. His hips rapidly bucked into her palm as he rode out his orgasm. Karen bit his lip slightly and pulled away once he started so slow down. She pressed her forehead against his and sighed happily. "Boss...you're so cute like this. I want to see you make more cute faces. I’m-" 

"Hhnn...this is so inappropriate. What if someone saw us?" He interjected, hastily putting himself away. Karen sat back, a brief look of disappointment on her face. She looked down at her hand, coated in his jizz. Azul fixed his glasses and blushed. "D-do you need a paper towel? I can get you one." 

"It's so thick…" she squeezed her legs together as she focused hard core on her palm. She stuck her tongue out and licked her hand curiously. "Mmh?" 

"H-hey! D-don't do that…!" Azul gripped the blanket, desperate to keep from getting hard again. The way her tongue darted out between each digit sent blood rushing to his crotch. He quickly grabbed her wrist and cleared his throat. "It's all gone, Karen."

"Ah...sorry...I don't know what came over me!" She said, not meeting his eyes. 

The rest of their date was filled with shy glances and clear avoidance of what they had just done.


	4. The Dream

**Week Six of Twelve**

His dream was painfully vivid. He was sitting within the bones of a long-deceased sea beast. Its rib cage was tangled in seaweed, coral and bottom feeding mollusks. The waters would have been dark and murky had he not planted glowing algae all along the base of the ribs, skull and tail. The books on his shelf were protected by a magic that prevented the ink from smudging and turning the pages to mush. He’d created a shelf to hold his ingredients, all of them personally cultivated. He used old sails to create makeshift walls to prevent any intrusion. It wasn’t much, but he hid out here when he could. It was his home away from home.

He usually had dreams about his old stomping grounds but...this time, it felt different. He was waiting for someone. And he was...excited? He wanted to see them. Rarely had he ever been excited to see one of his clients but, this one was special. She was a friend, even. His cheeks flushed as he rushed to his mirror. Looking his best for her meant the world to him. His heart broke. There he was, in his mermaid form. Nothing but love handles, man boobs and a second chin that was developing menacingly under his first. He was a whale, a fatass. Each roll and jiggle of his belly made him want to die. This was supposed to be his safe haven from ridicule, from judgmental looks. Behind him, he could hear the shuffling of someone entering. 

“You may as well not bother,” the voice said. Azul looked in the mirror to see himself behind his shoulder. “She’s not coming.” His cold blue eyes were zeroed in on his larger self. He was fitter, handsomer, and most importantly, better. Better Azul circled around him, sizing up his pudgy little prey. He poked and prodded every exposed part of Azul. His bony finger hurt, and Azul let out a yelp in pain with each poke. Better Azul’s finger dug in deep, hitting the right sensitive spots to make him squeal like the pig he was. “Look at you. You let yourself go. And you’re too lazy to even burn all this lard off. You really are a lazy slob, huh?”

“I-It’s not like that! I can fix it! I can change!” Azul covered his face in despair as Better Azul leaned next to the mirror. He only laughed pitifully at Azul. “Please...don’t give up on me...I can do better…” It only made Better Azul laugh harder and harder. The evil cackling echoed through his ears and chilled him to his very bone. L _ ardass, fatass, lazy, useless, whale, pig. _

Azul forced himself to wake up, only to find himself in a pool of his own sweat. His heart was slamming in his chest, ready to burst out.  _ Damn it, _ he scolded himself. It felt so real too. Who was he kidding? It may as well be real. He let himself go. Taking a deep sigh, he checked his phone. 3:14 am. Just great. He didn’t want to go immediately back to sleep after that. Instead, he tossed his legs over the side of his bed and grabbed his shower caddy. 

Azul grabbed only a towel and a change of pj pants. Nobody was going to be up to see him half naked so there wasn’t a point to bring a shirt. He padded down the hall to the shower room. He preferred nightly showers anyway. There were less people to bother him, including the tweels who wanted to mess around. Not that he would turn them down. Skinship among mermaids was common, especially ones that were friends since guppyhood. For a moment, he wondered if Karen’s species of mermaid had skinships. Azul stopped in the middle of shower room. How dare he ask such a thing! It would be selfish for him to want any kind of intimate contact with Karen like that. And yet, would he turn her down if  _ she  _ asked? 

Shaking his head, he turned the shower on and started to strip. Karen was simply a friend. But did she see him as one? Karen was just a client. A beautiful...energetic, wonderful client. A client who wanted someone else. Someone who was never him to begin with. That day, when they went to the beach, he wasn’t sure what that was. Her fingers were so soft on his stomach and her cooking was amazing. The way she grabbed his belly made his heart skip beats. She kissed and marked up his skin as if she...liked his fat. How much of him did she like? She said her crush was like him. Was he as fat as Azul too? What would she do to him? Feed him? Grope him?  _ Mock him?  _

Shit, not again. Not now. His hand traveled down to his growing erection. Azul bit his lip hard. He hated what he’d become. Being ridiculed for his weight had turned him into someone he didn’t know.  _ You’re a pig, Azul. You’re only good at stuffing your fat face. All you do is sit around and get bigger. They make fun you when you walk by. None of your clothes fuckin fit. You may as well accept what a hog you’ve become.  _ He shuddered as his dick throbbed in his palm. He was even harder than last time. He just needed to get it out and move on.  _ Piggy. Whale. Fatass. Lardass. You love stuffing your fat gut with food, huh? Don’t stop until you can’t even fit through the door- _

Azul gripped the wall as he came hard onto the shower floor. His hips bucked faster and faster as he rode out his orgasm. “Fuck,” he whispered softly. It was getting worse. He couldn’t stop his mind from thinking about Karen. He couldn’t stop from cumming to his own weight gain. As much as he wanted to cry, he also wanted to do it again and again until he was spent. He couldn’t. Not here, at least. It wouldn’t be good for the shower drain.

When he finished his shower proper, Azul stared at himself in the mirror. It's only been a month and a half and the pudge he had already carried around had become even pudgier. Fatter. He was fat and there was no hiding it. His pale tummy turned pink from his embarrassment. What kind of person jacks off to their own shortcomings? Even if...even if someone liked it? The sea witch was fat, and she carried her weight like she was a queen. He often tried to convince himself that, but it felt like it was taking much more of it these days. With a soft sigh, he put his pants on and tossed the towel over his neck. He was lost in his thoughts as he went back to his bedroom. Azul stopped short as he noticed someone waiting by his door. 

“Karen? What are you doing here so late?” he stepped closer to find her sitting by his door, wrapped in a blanket. Karen looked up at him and stood up. They both blushed slightly at the situation. A girl waiting by his door like this would be very suspicious to anyone else. Her eyes were instantly drawn to his bare chest, soft and slippery from the shower. And then lower to his belly hanging over his waistband. Her eyes lingered on his form and she had to snap herself out of her daze. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” She said, looking down at her slippers. “I had a nightmare, and I didn’t know who else to go to.” Azul was taken aback. She wanted to be with him after a nightmare. It felt like a cruel coincidence. And turning her away would be heartless. So, he held her hand and opened his door to her. It felt so unusual allowing Karen inside of his room. She had visited him a few times but there were usually others there that prevented them from being alone. Now, it was late and quiet. His hands were shaking, and he cleared his throat.

“Ahem. M-make yourself comfortable,” Azul immediately grabbed the first shirt he could find and put it on. He tried to pull the shirt over his stomach, but it only went so far. ”Damn it.”

“What’s wrong?” Karen asked gently, hugging one of his pillows. “Should I leave?”

“No! No, it’s alright. One of the twins left his shirt here.” He sighed and left the shirt on. The blush on his cheeks didn’t recede and now his belly was just as red. Karen nodded and watched him curiously as he brushed his hair back and secured it with a headband. Behind him, he heard trilling and purring. It was quiet, but noticeable in a nearly silent bedroom. “K-Karen?” He turned around and gulped. The once curious and wide-eyed leering she was doing had transformed into something intense. Her pupils were large and her whole face was deep red. 

“You look good,” she declared, hugging the pillow even tighter. She latched onto it for dear life as if she would lose herself without it. “I like it.” Azul covered his mouth and glanced away. This was a side of Karen he wasn’t supposed to see. 

He crossed his arms protectively. “You should get some rest. I’ll sleep on the couch tonight.”

“There’s no need. We’re friends, right?” She patted the space next to her. Karen had been taking him for surprise after surprise. Azul’s head was foggy. He wanted to get in bed with her but what would that mean about their relationship? And yet, he couldn’t resist the temptation. His heart hammered in his chest as he waddled towards the bed. Each step felt as if he was trekking Scarabia’s desert. 

And yet, he was there. He was standing by the bed, feeling as if he was on fire. Karen’s gaze softened and she loosened her grip. She pulled the covers back. “It’s okay, Azul. We’re fine.” he slipped into bed and sighed. The cool sheets relaxed him and the space between them was larger than he anticipated. His heart was still rapidly beating but it was starting to slow down. Karen seemed less feral, but he couldn’t help but look at her. The way the moonlight illuminated her form took his breath away. Her lashes were so long and beautiful. Her skin was a beautiful dark brown. Up close, he noticed tiny pink scales along her shoulders and arms. He leaned in closer. And closer.

It happened so fast. She closed the space between them and kissed him right on his lips. Karen’s trilling returned as she caressed his neck and deepened the kiss. Azul’s lips were so soft and inviting. How could she hold back when he looked at her like that? And when he scooted closer, she took it upon herself to make the move. To her surprise, Azul kissed her back, passionate and hungry. He instinctively grabbed her waist and pulled her body against his. “Karen…” he moaned her name softly and trailed his kisses to her neck. “We shouldn’t.” Despite his words, he kissed her neck harder and left small marks on her skin. She shivered and gently pulled his hair.

Karen slipped a hand to his soft and plushy thighs. She squeezed and groped him. To her surprise, Azul moaned louder and bucked his hips. He wanted to shy away from her touch but the way she unabashedly grabbed his fat made his heart flutter. He pulled her into another frenzied kiss and suddenly pinned her down onto her back. “Karen...if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you like me like this,” he whispered breathlessly. “Do you like fat guys? Is that why you tease me so much?” Karen’s cheeks flushed and she nodded. 

“Y-yes…” she covered her face in embarrassment. "I didn't want it to come out like this but-" He interrupted her with another kiss.

“Hmph," Azul pouted, caressing her cheek and sliding his hand down her neck and to her chest. Karen got to see him shirtless and she had yet to take her own off. "It's unfair to tease me, you know." He pushed her shirt up and lifted it over her head, stopping at her arms. She didn't even put on a bra before visiting him. Once she was unable to break free, Azul cupped her breasts. Her nipples were already hard, so he lifted on to his mouth. His eyes dart up to look at her, watching her reactions. His other hand slid under her panties to rub her folds slowly. Karen gasped and bucked against his hand. 

“Azul...w-wait…” Karen’s legs opened wider for him and he pushed a finger inside. “Ahn…” He kept his eyes locked on her as he explored her insides. Azul pressed his palm against her clit. His hand moved faster and faster, and Karen's toes curled, and her hips lifted off the bed. "Haah! Ah! That's...right there!" His heart did somersaults as Karen gave into her feelings. Her moans were music to his ears. He wanted to keep it forever.

"Karen, you look good like this...I never want to give you away," Azul bit his lip and growled softly.  _ Schlick! Schlick! Schlick! _ Her pussy gushed as he pressed harder against her clit. "Soaking wet. Are you thinking about him? I bet you want to say his name, don't you?" He couldn't stop the envy from seeping into his voice. Her whimpers were even louder now. Azul pulled his hand out, letting her see how sticky and wrinkled his fingers had gotten. He leaned in closer so she could get an even closer look. "I'd better take advantage, right?" 

He dragged his tongue along his long fingers, moaning quietly. Azul savored her taste and made sure to pump them into his mouth. His crystal blue eyes stayed trained on her, cold and unforgiving. Of course, he was already rock hard in his pajama pants but teasing her like this was what she deserved. At least, Azul thought she did. He pulled his cock out and groaned softly as it was exposed to the cool air. His chest heaved as he rubbed himself against her sticky wet womanhood. Azul hissed and tried to restrain himself. "Nhhn...you make me want to lose control…" he grabbed one of her thick thighs and finally pushed into her, breaking the last promise he had made to himself. Her warm folds wrapped around his cock and sucked him in deeper. 

Karen mewled softly. "A-Azul...be gentle," she whispered and panted. "This is my first time." That face she made. It was too cute. Her cheeks were pink and there was a thin sheen of sweat on her brow. He didn't want to go easy on her, especially when  _ she  _ was the one who gave him a handjob, teased him, grabbed his love handles. He glared down at her. How dare she play with his heart like this? 

“A...Azul?” Karen shuddered at the look he gave her. He growled and buried his entire length into her forcefully. Azul clenched the sheets as he snapped his hips against hers. “Ahn! Ahh! Nhhh!”

“What sense does it make to heed your warnings if you never listen to mine? What kind of girlfriend would do the things you do?” He kissed her roughly before putting his weight on top of her. Azul continued to rut into her as he spoke. “Uhn! Guuh! You’ve barely done anything to help me fulfill my end. Are you making a fool of me? What do you...nnhh! Intend on getting from all this?” He grabbed her chin so he could get a good look at her. “Uhnn...I’m taking your virginity, your hard work, everything...so what do you want, huh?” Azul couldn’t stop his hips as he kissed her over and over again.

Karen babbled incoherently as Azul put her into a mating press. He drooled as he made the bed creak and shake from their movements. All she could say that was close to understandable was “Kiss me!” Azul chuckled darkly and shoved his tongue into her mouth. His eyes lulled closed as he lapped up her drool.  _ Plap! Plap! Slap! Slap!  _ He was close to crying from how tight and wet Karen was. He fit so nicely inside her that he never wanted to stop. But if he held back any more, he would die. 

His nails left tiny crescents in her thighs. Azul became drunk with power. Her screams triggered an intensity that he didn’t know he had. He never wanted to let her go. “Are you close, Karen? Scream my name. I want to hear you sing for me!” He was already close to the edge and he wanted to see Karen come undone underneath him. 

Their climax crashed into them like a powerful wave. Azul couldn’t stop his hips from riding out his orgasm as Karen tightened and screamed his name. Tears welled in her eyes as she bit her lip hard, causing her to break skin and bleed. Azul freed her wrists and Karen immediately pulled him into another kiss. They both stayed like that before passing out.

\------

The next morning, Azul could barely move an inch. His muscles ached and he felt like he had slept for years. An arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer and for a moment, Azul thought that Floyd had snuck into his room. But then, it all came rushing back. Karen. He turned around, groaning quietly to find her still asleep. Her breathing was so soft and gentle. It wasn’t fair. What did she want from him? He just woke up and he was already on the verge of tears. He felt stupid for everything he’s done so far. There was no way she wasn’t just in a vulnerable moment and they took care of their urges. Simple as that. A friendly transaction.

He went through his classes like a ghost. Barely there. Floating, drifting along solid bodies but unable to find rest. During lunch, he picked up the same thing he usually did, but he didn’t have to dip his veggies in ranch like usual. He just gnawed on it, not even registering how bland it tasted. It wasn’t until he noticed the tweels studying him curiously that he finally woke from his daze. “What?”

“Lookit. He’s awake! Did something happen, Azu-chaaan?” Floyd hummed happily and grinned. “You’ve been floatin like a jellyfish all daaay.”

“Nothing happened,” Azul responded coldly and shoved the nub of carrot into his mouth. Now that he was focused, he made a sour face at what he’d eaten. The sad thing about vegetables is that they have the crunch but not the taste. But they wouldn’t stop staring. Jade’s predatory smile. Floyd’s lustful glint. It drove him nuts.

“Are you sure? I would think as your best friends that you’d let us know of any…significant events in your life.” Jade chuckled softly. 

“It’s only fair that we get playtime too!” 

“Whatever you  _ think  _ happened last night did  _ not  _ happen,” below the table, his leg was bouncing. He’d left Karen in his bed to go on with his early day.  _ Was that rude?  _ He briefly thought to himself. She was still someone he cared deeply for. But how could he face her when he said those hurtful things? Still, the way she played with him was more insulting than last night. His cheeks flushed. Last night  _ did  _ happen and he loved every minute of it. 


	5. The Fallout

**Week Twelve of Twelve. 3 Days Remain.**

He had been avoiding her. Karen wasn’t stupid. Azul found ways to stay far away. All her orders came from texts or from the tweels. Even when passing in the hallway, he would deliberately hide in a random classroom. She couldn’t take it. It made her feel icky. It made her upset. 

So she came in on one of her off days. Karen looked around the lounge and saw no sign of Azul. “Welcome to Monstro Lounge. Table for one, miss?” Jade asked, giving her a mischievous grin. She crossed her arms. 

“Let me speak to your manager,” Karen pouted in frustration. Jade didn’t bat an eye at her exasperation. Instead, he beckoned her to follow him.

“You’re a woman who knows what she wants, Karen-chan. I’m actually a little envious of Azul,” His eyes lingered on her form as she walked ahead of him, lecherous and longingly. She stopped short and threw him a glare. Jade bumped into her and cleared his throat. “If the circumstances were different.” 

“Uh-huh…”

He knocked on the door to Azul’s office. “Boss, someone is here to see you.” Sure enough, his nose was buried in his work, scribbling away at last month's profits. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, desperate to keep focused on these last few calculations. He held a finger up at Jade who opened the door wider for Karen. She didn't wait for him and stepped inside. 

"Azul," she said sternly. His hand froze mid calculation and his eyes darted up to Karen. Then, he went back to his work. His employee frowned and placed her hands on the desk. "Azul, we need to talk. This is important." 

"So is my work, Karen. As far as I am concerned, you need to make an appointment before requesting my attention." The way he said it was so cold. He talked to her like they hadn't developed a friendship. She glared down at him. "Will that be all? You can see Jade on your way out." 

"Azul...please...hear me out…" she held her hands close to her chest. "There's only three days left." He put his pen down and sat back. That had been on his mind for a while. The way he saw it, he was going to get her labor for the rest of her time at NRC. Whether she got her crush or not was never his concern to begin with. She didn't make an effort to try so why would he waste his time?

"Yes. There is. I would suggest that you try to get a confession before time is up." He leaned forward and steepled his fingers together. "Karen, you haven't been proactive in your pursuit for your true love that I almost wonder if something happened since then." She stood there, mouth agape like a fish gasping for air. A snide smirk formed on Azul’s lips as he pressed at her. 

“Something happened?” She asked, crossing her arms and coming back to her senses. Azul stood up and drew nearer. His icy blue eyes bore into her soul and sent a terrifying chill along her skin. She realized that she was pushed out of the vortex. “And what would you think happened?” Karen grit her teeth and glared at him.

Azul circled around her like a predator ready to pounce. His sharp tongue was going to lash at any moment. “Maybe he wasn’t who you thought he was. Maybe he had eyes for another? Or maybe you’re too naive to realize that you would fail the contract?” He pressed his lips against her ear. “Was it love...or lust?”  _ SMACK!  _ Karen gave him a swift and open palm across his cheek. Azul let out a squeak of surprise and held his face. There was a crazed look in his eyes as he started to cry. “I was right!”   
  
“Azul Ashengrotto, you have a lot of nerve!” her jaw clenched and she trembled with anger. “And here I thought you cared about me. I thought we could have been-”

“Friends? You thought we were friends? Sweetheart, you’re a client and soon to be a future employee. I don’t particularly care who you open your legs for or who you want to be between them. Why would I want to be friends with a little tramp like yo-” _SMACK!_ Another hit to his face. Azul only laughed harder. The salty tears stung his swollen cheeks. The feeling was worth it to see her knocked down. The door suddenly flung open and the tweels came rushing in.

“We heard a noise-”

“Boss?! Ya face is all red!” Floyd pointed out. Jade reached to touch his inflamed cheek but Azul pulled away. “A-Angel, did you hit him?” They’re both too stunned by the idea that they didn’t know how to react. The way Azul held his face made them want to retaliate, but this was different. They liked both parties. The way Karen kept her distance from Azul made them think twice. “She hit you…” 

“Y-you’re nothing but a scoundrel!” Karen pushed past the twins and stormed out of the lounge. 

She was going to be stuck with him and there was nothing she could do about it.


	6. The Final Day

**The Final Day. 4 Hours Left.**

He couldn’t stop thinking about her. Even when he tried to busy himself with work and school, he thought about her. Her shimmery blonde hair, her bright blue eyes, and her big...heart. He couldn’t order her desserts without wanting to burst into tears. What he said was absolutely uncalled for, especially when he truly didn’t blame her for their weird relationship. Karen deserved the truth, even if it wasn’t going to matter.

He called his mama. Azul couldn’t think of anyone else to call. What better advice could you get about women than from a woman? As he loosened his tie, he waited for her to pick up. His mama picked up on the second ring. “Azul? Hi, baby!” He was able to relax at the sound of her voice. “How are you? Is everything okay?”

“Well, no...not really. Uhm...one of my...friends has a client, right? And their contract involves helping her find true love...but my friend...has...” He looked up at the ceiling to find the words. “Fallen for her...and I hurt-uh he hurt her feelings in retaliation.”

“Ah, so this...friend has fallen in love with someone he can’t have?” He could hear the gentle smile in her voice. Even when he didn’t have the right words, his mama knew exactly what he was trying to say. 

“Well, yeah.”

“He should tell her, honey. It’s better to get your feelings out there in the open or you'll always wonder what could have been. Your father and I were hesitant to get together considering the circumstances but...I took the chance and look at us now. We’re happy together.” Azul listened to her words. He didn’t like taking chances he was sure would fail. Karen hated his guts. She wanted nothing to do with him outside of work. “If you really love her, baby, then tell her.” 

\-------

When she needed to clear her head, Karen often went to the beach. Board in hand, she ran towards the waves, ready to forget. Forget about everything that was bothering her, even for just a little while. Karen paddled out into the waters, waiting for the right wave. The sun was close to setting and then, she’d be stuck with the biggest idiot in RAD. Still, he was her idiot. She loved him. From the moment she first visited the lounge at the start of her first year on to now, Karen had been enamored by the cephalopod. 

There it was, the choicest wave. Her excitement burbled up in her as she got ready for it. She started to rise up to meet the wave as she drew closer. Her balance evened out and she headed to its top. “Waahooo!” Karen let out a holler of joy as she reached the peak. This was exactly what she needed. The wind whipped through her hair as she tried to hold on as long as she could. Finally, Karen wiped out and swam back up to the surface. It was such a rush!

Karen kept going for a little while longer. Each wave was bigger than the last and she didn't want to miss out on her next hit. Not when she needed her release. She didn’t care. Just one. Last. Ride. She didn’t notice the darkening sky and the churning around her. This wave was massive. She could easily nose right into it. Her hand slid along the cool water, leaving ripples as she surfed. She didn’t have to think about anyone else. And suddenly, something changed. The water fought back and she had lost her balance. Karen wiped out, only this time she couldn’t regain her footing.

The waves pushed and shoved her further away from the shore and Karen could barely catch her breath. The waters had darkened and the clouds were angry. Although she was still tied to her board, Karen was being forced under. She couldn’t scream or breathe. No matter how hard she fought to reach the top, her arms felt heavy like weights. She couldn’t hold on any longer. Not like this. Her vision faded as she slipped into the void.

She couldn’t remember much. One minute, she was sinking into unconsciousness, the next, she could hear her name. “Karen! Karen!” A shadow covered her body and she was pulled up, up, up. “I got you. I got you.” He held her close as he got her to safety. His heart was rapidly beating. He’d never been so terrified in his life. 

Azul laid her down on the sand.  _ Calm down. Just keep calm. Remember what you read about CPR.  _ But his mind was a rattling mess. He could only hear the storm, his rapid breathing and his anxious thoughts. “Karen...I’m so sorry! I’m sorry for not taking you seriously! I wish I could take it back!” Tears welled in his eyes as the words tumbled from his lips.

“I love you.” Azul hugged her and sobbed. “I should have told you before. I shouldn’t have been so mean.” His inky purple tentacles wrapped around her body protectively. Azul pushed her hair out of her face. His fingers lingered on her lips. They used to be so warm and inviting. He placed one last kiss and whispered, “I love you, Karen.” Behind him, the sun had finally set. 

Suddenly, Azul gets a face full of water. He sat up as Karen started to hack up the seawater she’d swallowed. The relief hit him and he wrapped her in another hug before he could stop himself. “Karen! I thought I lost you...I...I was so worried…”

“A-Azul…? What?” She was disoriented but she tried to focus on him as her vision came back. His eyes were red and he looked disheveled. The fear he was coming down from and the coursing of blood in her veins made her act. She’d almost died! Karen grabbed his chubby face and planted a kiss on him. “Azul...It’s been you! It’s always been you!” The realization dawned on Azul. He really  _ was  _ an idiot! How could he have missed the flashing neon lights in his face? As he wiped his tears, he chuckled softly. All that worry, anxiety and hesitation for nothing. “Wh-what’s so funny?”

His smile softened as he helped her sit up more. “Karen...I love you too.” 

“Waa? You...b-but…” She blushed deeply, leaning into his warmth. Now her heart was racing for a whole different reason. Karen started to laugh too, throwing her arms around him and giving him a passionate kiss. 

“Boss! Karen!” The tweels came running down the hilly sand towards the couple. “Are you alright? We got your message.” When they approached, Jade blushed and smirked. Azul had left multiple tentacle marks on her face from holding her too close. “W-Well, it’s good to see that you’re safe, Karen.”

“Haaaah~ Angelfish and the boss are cuddly! I wanna squeeze her tooo!” Floyd threw himself at the two of them, laughing childishly.


End file.
